New Kind Of Shy
by Hawkfly
Summary: When friendship forms between a shy outsider and everyone's favorite shy pegasus, what happens when one grows feelings for the other? And what happens when he discovers what she truly is? Part 2 of The Colt Three Trilogy.


**I have three stories that will lead up to one big story starring the three main characters in each of these stories. This is one of them. Each story will take turns getting updated.**

**Like Hawk Fly: REBOOTED, this story is also updated somewhere else. Also like Hawk Fly, some stuff will change like...**

**- Edited mistakes**

**- Removal of scenes that don't seem necessary**

**- Adding sentences**

**- Alternate climax scene and last chapter**

* * *

_Part 1_

Can anybody tell me why they go out for walks? I'm guessing it's because it helps you try to forget all the stuff that's happening right now. Or maybe it's because you just want to clear your head. Perhaps you could just be walking for walking. Well that's why I do it.

My name is Kevin Budove. I'm sixteen years old and I'm currently walking just because I want to walk. It feels nice to leave my house every once in a while. Gives me some air and relaxation from my family. I have a tough guy older brother who thinks he's all that, an older sister who keeps herself locked in her room, a little brother who is obsessed with technology, and two parents who expects all of us to be perfect. That sure is the sweet life.

Right now I'm headed towards the edge of my suburban neighborhood, the part everyone else is too chicken to go to. I mean, if I'm man enough to go there, then you should at least give it a try. But I do enjoy the emptiness here since it feels like I'm alone and I like it like that.

I found my hangout, the old park. Funny thing about this park is that while the playground is all old and rusty, the grass and trees are as healthy as ever, quite the peculiar thing. I walked over to my old spot in the grass and just lied there, preparing to gaze at the beautiful orange sky. God that is a nice sunset.

Suddenly, I hear a door open. The sound caused an echo to pulse through the emptiness of the neighborhood. I quickly got up like a dog that just woke up from a bad dream and looked around the place. I gave each original house a ten second stare until I decided to lie back down.

I never knew anybody lived here. Does this mean that someone has been staring at me this whole time? Do they think that I'm a bother or something? I mean, it's not like I'm doing much, just relaxing and lying on some grass. But then again, it might be one of those assholes who just hate it when young people are even in their sights, thinking we're going to shoot up the place. Hate people like that.

After some time passed of staring off into the sky, I checked my Simpsons watch. It was already six, guess I should get back home or my parents will freak out. I got up and brushed the back of my blue jeans and my dark green sweater and headed off home.

As I was walking home, I had this strange feeling in my gut like someone or something was following me. Being the type to freak out in this situation, I just thought that after a few turns, whoever's following would go take a different route. But that strange gut feeling stayed with me, causing me to freak out even more. I quickly turned around and saw not a person, not even a stray dog, but a stray brown rabbit. It had its head raised up so that it could look straight at my eyes and so that I could stare at its big eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, the rabbit scratching its face with its front left paw. Since it seemed to have been just a rabbit, I continued on my walk home, thinking it would just go away. But that rabbit kept following me for as each time I turned around to see if it was gone, it was like two to three feet away each time.

Now anybody else who had a rabbit follow them would probably take them in, but I'm sort of… afraid of animals. It's been a phobia since I was five. So as soon as I got on the street that I live on, I made a mad sprint to my house, hopefully leaving the rabbit in the dust. I got to the door huffing and panting. I waited to open the door until I rested up. Don't want to act weird after just coming into the house.

* * *

After finishing my shower, I began to get dress. While getting dressed, I couldn't help but look at the mirror above the sink. Puberty hits hard and I got the brutal blow. There's acne covering the side of my head, my nose, my chin, everything. I keep my hair long mopped and flat so that I can cover the acne on the side and on my forehead. People look at the mirror just to see how hot they are. I avoid it because it just reminds me why people pick on me.

When I finished up in the bathroom, I went into my room to watch television. Inside my room was my little brother on the bed, playing his PSP and listening to his iPod. I forgot to mention that since the house was short one room, I had to share a room with him.

"Hey Kevin," he said not taking his eyes off his game.

"Hey Andy," I said back to him. I plopped myself on the bed, grabbed the remote on the window sill and turned on the TV.

Although the TV was on, I wasn't really focused on watching The Simpsons. I couldn't help but think about that rabbit. I don't think I've ever seen another animal here that's not a dog or a cat. Sure we live near the woods, but that's like five miles away or something and the wild animals live in the deeper parts of the woods. A random rabbit, following me. If only I wasn't so afraid of animals.

* * *

The next day, I went back to my old hangout for the five o'clock sky gazing. As soon as I got there, I saw something big and brown on my spot. Did a dog come by here and take a dump on my spot, of all the luck. But as I got closer, I noticed that it had big ears and last time I checked, dog poop does not have ears. Suddenly the ball opened up to reveal a brown rabbit. I couldn't tell whether or not it was the same one that followed me, but a rabbit is still an animal and I am scared of animals. I slowly backed away from the rabbit and went to find a new spot.

This is where things got weird, really weird. Out of nowhere comes all these animals coming out of the houses, birds flying in, it was crazy. I saw squirrels, a hawk, more rabbits, snakes, mice, an assortment of colorful birds, a few deer, every kind of animal that you would see in the forest. The birds parked themselves on the trees, some land animals climbed on the playground, the deer just scattered across the grass, and the rabbits circled around the brown one. Okay, is this a sign from god telling me to man up and get over my fears so that I can give this nice brown rabbit a home, because what the hell?! The animals then noticed the only human here and began walking towards me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, there is no way I can outrun these guys, crap, crap, crap, crap, I fell from backing up, crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Stop," I thought I heard someone yell stop. The animals still marched towards me. "Stop," there it was again. God, these animals would not stop. Suddenly, out of the crowd of animals came a girl. She wore a long yellow sleeve sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers. But what I found really odd about her was that she had long pink hair. And that thing did not look like a wig, it was straight up real. "Don't you see that you're scaring him," she said to the animals, which is pretty dumb since they can't understand humans. Suddenly all of the animals hung their heads down, each making a quiet animal sound. Then they walked back to wherever they came from.

What... the... hell?!

"I know you didn't mean to," She continued, "it's alright."

As she turned to look at me, I can notice her facial features. She had pale skin and shiny cyan eyes... wait, can people have cyan eyes... I can't remember.

She just stood there staring at the grass beneath her, swooshing her left foot back and forth. Her hands were clamped together and she was trying to hide her face with her freakishly long pink hair. "Um... hi," she finally spoke.

"Uh... hi," I said trying to get rid of the fear in my voice. I was still a little bit shaken from the animal march.

"Are you alright," she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I quickly got up and brushed the back of my jeans and sweater to get rid of the bits of grass that were stuck to me. From standing up, I can see that we're almost the exact same height, but I'm slightly taller, which makes me feel good since I'm pretty short.

I have no idea what to say to her after she just saved me from those animals. Do I act all tough and say that I could've taken them or just thank her like a regular person? "Thanks for your help," come on, I'm not going to be a jerk to someone who basically saved my life. Plus I'm not the type to act like that to a stranger.

"You're welcome," I could barely hear that and she was only standing a half yard away.

Not really being the one to introduce myself first, I introduced myself first, "Hi I'm Kevin. What's your name?"

"My name is... Fluttershy," she answered.

Did I hear that right? "I'm sorry but did you say your name was Fluttershy?

She nodded her head. Was she playing a joke or something, or is she just afraid to say her real name? No Kevin, come on, she might make her animal army attack you.

"That's a... um... cute name," hey I was being honest. If you ask me it suits her, you know… her being all shy right now.

She couldn't even look me straight in the eye, I had no idea what to do. I'm never the one to start a conversation. "Well thanks again Fluttershy. Oh would you look at the time," I said looking down at my watch, "I gotta go, bye."

I had to get out of there now. It was getting way too awkward. But as soon as I turned around to walk away, a brown rabbit popped up in front of me. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it's the same one that followed me home. I sighed and tried to go around it, but it kept blocking my path dashing over to wherever I was going. The only thing I could do now was pick it up and place it behind me. While it was in my hand, I could've sworn it was smiling, and when it was set down, it looked like it was frowning.

Now I don't like animals, but I'm not heartless towards them. I don't want them hurt or anything, especially if it's my fault. So I guess there's only one thing to do.

"Look um... rabbit, I can't be your owner," I told the brown rabbit. "I just can't handle the responsibility of another life. I'm sorry."

"She doesn't want you to be her owner," at last she speaks. I turn around and see her no longer hiding behind her pink hair. "She just wants you to play with her."

I gave out a confused look wondering how she knows, but then I notice the rabbit running around me. Well if it's just for playing, I suppose I could stay. But if the rabbit bites me once, I'm outta here.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play for a little bit," I said seeing both Fluttershy and the brown rabbit smile.

The rabbit then dashed across the park's grassy field and into the playground. I ran over to try and catch up. During my sprint, I turned around to see Fluttershy slowly walking towards us.

Couldn't really tell if she wanted to play with us or not.

But then, Athena came into my vision, running over to Fluttershy. The brown rabbit tugged on the bottom of her jeans and apparently, that's all it really took for Fluttershy to join us.

Heh, weird.


End file.
